


【黑夜幽灵】Romancing the Stone

by shimotaotie



Category: The Ghost and the Darkness（1996）
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotaotie/pseuds/shimotaotie
Summary: 约翰·派特森上校视角，猎狮三人组粮食向，以及一点点仔细看也看不出来的约翰/查尔斯标题和文章关系不大，主要为了玩一玩道格拉斯的电影梗
Relationships: Colonel John Henry Patterson&Charles Leminton&Samuel, Colonel John Henry Patterson/Charles Leminton, Colonel John Henry Patterson/Helena Patterson





	【黑夜幽灵】Romancing the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：涉及剧透和角色死亡  
> 大概全世界只有我一个人在写，起因可能是道格拉斯留胡子颜值会暴涨，当然查尔斯·雷明顿的猎手人设也很好吃。电影改编自查沃食人狮事件。  
> 弃权声明：人物属于电影和历史事件，OOC属于我

塞缪尔很可能已经认定了约翰会死在他的计划上，但他还是在喂那只狒狒。据说狮子厌恶狒狒的叫声，希望这是真的，不过约翰觉得自己作为诱饵已经足够了，没有什么传说表示惹恼的狮子更容易捕杀。至于查尔斯，没有人知道查尔斯是怎么想的，他弓着腰把截下来的树干又往土里栽了栽，手上用了一点力，整个木架就颤动起来，约翰用腿盘住木板在上面摇摇晃晃地冲他招手喊着：“这样就行了，这样就行！”“它还在晃！”查尔斯喊了回去。“它本来就应该这样，”约翰两手撑着身体挪动到木板的另一头，检查了一下捆扎支架的帆绳，“晃动能一部分抵消受力，只要有两处三角支撑就不会倒塌。”查尔斯歪了歪头：“好吧，好吧工程师。”约翰不确定他是轻轻笑了一下还是哼了一声，“但是你会掉下来。”他实事求是地说。  
“然后地上就只有狮子、你和一只狒狒。”塞缪尔说，他的牙齿在黑色的嘴唇中间闪耀着。查尔斯笑得向后仰去，不得不伸手按住自己的帽子。“我希望它会先吃狒狒，可惜是‘它们’，两头正好。”约翰说，也发出抽气一样的笑声。他一度怀疑塞缪尔和查尔斯能成为朋友是因为他们都有这种诡异的幽默感，现在看来他也拥有这样的潜质。  
“我考虑过在身上绑一条绳系住架子，”他喘着气说，“但如果有什么意外反而会限制行动。”“而且那看上去就太像绞架了，”塞缪尔说，“我曾经不相信绞架能绞死白人。”他们又大笑起来，狒狒也跟着尖叫了一声。

“我们来不及救你的。”查尔斯说。他抬头看向约翰，绿眼睛里的瞳孔在查沃热烈的阳光中缩成一个小点。另一个瞬间约翰会问他，他的母亲在战争中死去时脖子上是否挂着这样一颗穿孔的绿珠子。

“你知道吗查尔斯，了解你以后，我发现你其实还挺乐观的。”*

那个晚上查尔斯救下了他，杀死了一头狮子。

他们瘫倒在椅子里喝能找到的酒。约翰不记得查尔斯喝的是什么，或许像查尔斯说的，你以为将要铭记终生的经历在漫长的生命中只是不足道的一个瞬间。在一个清晨醒来，这一切都会被遗忘。“我希望能记住这一刻。”查尔斯说。  
“你不是个猎手，你是个哲学家，”约翰说，“退休以后要去写书吗？”他和塞缪尔在酒泡里大笑起来。  
“你听说过猎人退休吗？”查尔斯也咕咕地笑，下巴一颤一颤，他至少两天没有打理过，短硬的胡茬变得毛茸茸了，“狮子可以活到五十岁吗？”  
“你看上去不怎么高兴。”  
“我正笑着呢。”查尔斯说。  
塞缪尔打了个酒嗝：“一个不喜欢杀生*的猎手会是一本畅销书。”  
那个晚上他记下的是温暖的酒精、篝火、玩笑和只言片语。

“我们打死的那头狮子，是黑夜还是幽灵？”  
“我猜没有人，我是说，没人在看清它们以后还活得久到能分出它们……”  
“一个猎人一头狮子……”  
“……很公平。”查尔斯说。  
“什么？”他问，突然意识到自己已经从椅子上滑了下去。此刻他半坐在泥地上，脑袋蹭着一条椅腿。塞缪尔似乎已经回去睡了。查尔斯仰面靠着，长而蓬松的鬈发散在肩上，露出棕色里面的灰白。他于是问查尔斯是否也已经不堪疲倦，在篝火的明暗里半梦半醒。“不，没有。”查尔斯说，绿眼睛半阖着，兽牙做成的挂坠从他敞开的衬衫里荡出来。“你正讲到你的妻子海伦娜和儿子，你说他们不久就会来，”他捏起那枚兽牙，“我说我没有什么好送给他们的……不，事实上我有更好的，就像在梦里一样……”  
“海伦娜，海伦娜，”约翰反复念着妻子的名字，穿白裙子的女人抱着婴儿向他走来，金色的阳光，喧嚷，热风撩开圣母的面纱。  
呼啸疾驰的狮子。

他从噩梦中醒来时从未如此庆幸妻儿不在身边。他跑了出去，天还没有完全亮，他要叫醒猎手，好让狮子撕咬着爱人的画面睡去。  
猎手的帐篷里一地凌乱，塞缪尔站在一边张大嘴，都吸到咸臭的腥气。他们不停地跑，顺着清晰的血迹跑出去很远，直至找到更多染成红色的荒草。

他们点燃荒原。

他想象查尔斯是喝醉了或者睡沉了，“或者，”塞缪尔后来说，“或者他甘愿如此。”猎手甘愿被猎物杀死吗？约翰想，那时第二只狮子倒在他的脚边，这头凶暴的巨兽在死亡中显得如此安详。他不记得在查尔斯脸上看到过这样的神情。至少在他活着的时候没有。他们凭那串兽牙项链认出了他，没有找到他的头颅。

“我想去找他。”约翰说。新来的助手露出困惑的表情，海伦娜坐在他身边柔声哄着婴儿，塞缪尔什么也没说。  
查尔斯曾经带着他找到那两头狮子的洞穴，他不确定自己一个人是否还能寻到那里，是否能在满地的骷髅中找到他的朋友。即便找到了，他又能从上面看到什么呢？  
不过他知道自己不是一个人了。  
迅疾的风声在他耳畔响起，黄色的幻影闪烁于高高的枯草，半年来他没有比这更熟悉的了。他握紧了枪筒，内心惊人地沉静。回头的时候，狮子正注视着他。

约翰在一片冰凉中睁开眼睛，海伦娜洁白的手搭在他的额头上，低头向他微笑。他动了动身体，惊讶地发现没有丝毫疼痛，也许医生给他用了一点鸦片，他平生从未感到如此轻盈。塞缪尔站在床尾冲他咧开嘴，约翰也笑了两下。他伸手想要抚摸妻子，却突然一顿。他摩挲着手指，闭上眼，然低低地、温柔地“喔”了一声。他拉过妻子的手，“这是给你的。”约翰说。他摊开掌心，里面有一颗穿孔的翠绿珠子。

“你见过绿眼睛的狮子吗？”他问塞缪尔。

**Author's Note:**

> *来自电影台词


End file.
